Dante's Sweetheart
by Vergil is sexy
Summary: Lady is staying with Dante and his sweetheart for a little while. Will Dante's sweetie be alright with it? And just who is she?


Note: Well, this is a one shot fic, it takes place right after DMC3 when Dante and Lady are killing the remaining demons of Temen-Ni-Gru. Uhhhh BTW, I think I should point out that since Capcom ignored the fact that the city was distroyed by Temen-Ni-Gru I will too.

Sincerely, the lazy bitch that needs to update her other stories.

"Well, I think that's the last one," Lady said, after poping a few rounds into a pride demon that dared to raise his scythe to her.

"Yeah, that's the last, I don't sence anymore." Dante replied, spinning his guns on his fingers before putting them back in the holsters on his lower back."I guess i'll head home now. My office is trashed, but the house connected to it might still be okay."

"My house is alittle far from here, and my motorcycle broke somehow," Lady picked up what used to be the handle of her motorbike. Aparently she had found what was left of it. "Damn it! Some dirty devil did this," She spat, forgetting that the humaniod creature behind her was a demon.

"Bummer." Dante threw his hands in the air and shugged his shoulders as if to say 'oh well.' But after having his human conscience mess with him, he decided to be nice. "Uhh..guess i'll...I guess i'll buy you another one."

"Oh, no it's not like you were the trashbag that broke it." Lady said, not knowing the truth. She dropped the useless piece to the floor. "Anyways, do you mind if you stay at your place for a little bit? I promise I won't stay long, im just not up for a long travel today. Your place is closer right?"

"It's pretty close," Dante replied. "And you can stay as long as you like."

"Thanks." Lady said.

"No prob, Lady. Lets get going now, I wanna hurry home and makesure my sweetheart is alright." Dante began walking, with Lady following behind.

"Oh! you think she's ok? How could you just leave her there with what's going on?" Lady asked, alittle surprized.

"I know, I know I should smack myself for leaving her all by herself, but hey I was in a hurry so I sorta forgot about her. But im not worried too much, she's a tuff girl."

Lady was alittle stunned._ 'Shows how much he cares for his woman, not to mention he was flirting with me! What a pig! Pfft! A demon, yet a typical guy. She must be an idiot.' _Deciding to keep her opinion to herself, she decided to ask about her. "So what's her name?"

"Lisa, she must be so lonely without me there to hold her."

Lady snorted in her mind. "What does she look like?"

"Well, she has pretty blue eyes, about average size, annnnnd she has white hair."

_'White hair?'_ Lady thought, _'is she old or a demon like him?' _Keeping her thoughts to herself, she continued with more questions. "Lisa won't mind me staying will she?"

"Oh, no way, she's really sweet, she might seem alittle shy around you at first, but she'll get used to you."

"Good, I don't wanna make her feel uncomfortable. So, where did you meet Lisa?"

"Well...Uhhh, you see." Dante hesitated looking somewhat sad. "I uh, was talking out the trash one day and she was digging in the trash can looking for food."

Lady gasped. "Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah, I felt sorry for her so I took her in. Now she's my baby. She's kinda lazy ya know she just lays around the house all day, but I love her anyway."

Now Lady was even more surprized. "Thats so kind of you."

"See, not all demons are bad." Dante said smirking. "Well we're here anyways." Dante came to a stop looking up at the ruins of his office. "Let me just move these bricks out the way so we can get to the house." He said moving the big chunks of his office out the way to reveal the door to his house. Dante pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened it and stood to the side extending one of his arms. "Ladies first."

"Thanks," Lady walked inside, it appeared that the house was unharmed unlike the office, it was a pretty decent place.

Dante walked in behind her. "Lisa." Dante called out, but not too loud.

'Lets hope she's still alive,' Lady thought.

"Lisa," Dante called again. He walked over to the kitchen incase she didn't hear him Lady followed behind him. "Ah there you are sweetie!" Dante knelt down on his knees and held out his arms. "I missed you."

"Meow." Lisa said, as she walked over to Dante purring.

Lady looked down at an all white cat with blue eyes, about the average size of a cat. "Wait a second, your girlfriend is a cat?!"

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend." Dante said cuddling a purring Lisa in his arms.

"You said she was your sweetheart."

"Yeah, and?"

"You said she had white hair, that's fur."

"Same thing."

Lady sighed in defeat, feeling stupid and silly. _'Oh well, at least this means I can take a shot at em.'_


End file.
